Birth
by PromisingTomorrow
Summary: One-Shot. Gabriella has her first kid. Who is there to help her? Her best friend Troy. Merry Christmas! Troyella forever.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

I stood there, with my hand grasped with hers. Firmly, that is. She looked so beautiful, even if her hair was so messy, her face stricken with pain, and sweat glistening down her forehead.

"Troy!" she screamed, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I smiled as her grip got tighter, starting to hurt me, "Yes, Sweetie?"

"I am going to fucking die" she screamed.

I laughed and used my other hand to push her hair out of her face, "You'll be fine, I promise" I kissed her hand.

She laid back, waiting for more pain to come on her. "Where is Richie?" she asked. "Did you call him yet?"

I nodded, "He said he was on his way as quickly as possible" I sighed silently. Richie was her fiance. Gabriella And I dated all through high school and college. When I couldn't be there for her, Richie came in the picture. He was her knight in shining armor, as she's said before. He had taken my spot. The spot in her heart that was reserved for me. We broke up mutually. And less than a couple months later, she dated him. Then he proposed to her. That was 2 years ago. And til this day from our break up, I still love her. I'm her best friend, always have been. And I'm about to become a godfather.

Another contraction hit and she squeezed my hand tightly. "Troy!" she cried.

"Shh, I'm here Brie, I'm here," I rubbed her arm. She looked at me smiling as the contraction passed. I smiled back and she played with my hair. "Big ass mood swing right there."

Gabriella laughed and hit me lightly on the chest. "Thank you so much for being here for me, Wildcat" I haven't heard that name in forever. It sent tingles down my back and I smiled.

"I'll always be here for you Brie, you know that already."

She grinned beautifully then gritted her teeth as another contraction hit. A nurse walked in minutes later, checking her. "You're ready to go Miss. Montez, I'll get a get your doctor really quick" she smiled and walked out.

"Oh my god Troy, oh my god, I'm not ready! Oh my god" she freaked out, pulling my arm to her.

"Baby, it's alright, you're going to do great" I whispered, kissing her temple. I froze, realizing what I said. Gabriella didn't seem to notice so I relaxed. A couple tears rolled down her face. I wanted to wipe those tears, but it wasn't meant for me to do. "Brie, please don't cry. You're going to do great, okay? I'm right here for you. You can even break my hand if you want." a small smile played on her lips. I smiled.

The doctor came in, smiling and putting on his gloves as two nurses trailed behind him. "Hello Miss. Montez. hello Sir, you must be Gabriella's husband."

We looked at each other and I shook my head, "I'm her best friend, Troy"

He nodded politely, "Well, if you're the one that will be here for her, could you please put on a suit?" a nurse held one out. I nodded, and went to grab them but Gabriella's hand were still holding onto mine.

"Brie, I'll be right back" I told her, looking directly into her eyes. She was scared to death. I kissed her forehead, "I'll be right back. It'll take only a minute, okay? I'm not gonna leave" she reluctantly nodded her head and let go slowly.

I quickly grabbed the scrubs and changed in the bathroom, coming out not only a minute later. Her eyes brightened as she saw me and I smiled. Walking up next to her she grabbed my hand.

"Are you ready, Miss. Montez?" she replied with a yes. "I'm going to need you to push when I tell you to, while you're doing your breathing" she nodded as she told him to push. She squeezed my hand really hard and I yelped a little.

--

A while later Gabriella had her baby boy in her arms and she smiled looking at him "What should we name him?"

I smiled, seeing the glow in her eyes, "I think you should wait 'til Richie gets here." she looked up at me, realizing that he wasn't here and her eyes darkened and lowered to her baby.

"Thank you Troy, for being here" she looked up smiling softly, a tear slipping from here eye and she looked down again.

I stood up quickly, walking to her, "Brie," I lifted up her chin to look at me. A few more tears slipped. I wiped them unintentionally. "Don't cry, why are you crying?" she shook her head and sighed. "Be happy, please? You don't wanna cry in front of you're baby boy."

"I am happy. Just...."

"Richie's not here.." I sighed, she opened her mouth to say something but I took out my phone and dialed his number. No answer. Once I hug up the phone Richie walked in.

"Baby, oh god, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry" he kissed her. I walked out leaving them to their privacy.

I sat out in the hallway, on the ground, against the wall. I hated this place. The hospital. Many are sick, but then some are giving birth, just like my best friend in there. I sighed. What have I lost? I don't even remember what happened. Just Richie came in out of no where, and things started to change. She's my first love. And I still love her.

My phone vibrated a couple times, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Hello?"

"Hey Troy" Chad's voice went through my ears. "Gabs had her baby?"

"Yeah" I smiled. "It's a boy"

"Okay, well we're all on our way over there, how you holding up man?" Chad knew everything.

_**No One's POV**_

"Alright. We'll talk about this when you get here" they hung up the phone and Troy heard some yelling. He walked in seeing Richie's head in his hand and Gabriella grazing her finger on her baby's cheek.

"Is everything alright in here?" Troy asked.

Richie looked up and nodded, "Yep"

Troy walked over to Gabriella and smiled down at the baby. "What's his name?"

"Jason Troy Montez" Gabriella said quietly.

"Troy?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded, smiling, "I wanted you're name to be apart of him" Richie stood up and walked out.

"Whats wrong with Richie?"

"Uh, he doesn't want your name to be apart of Jason's name. And we were arguing because I wanted it to be and he was pissed off because I pointed out he missed the birth and everything, so he let me keep the name"

"Oh" was all Troy could say. He switched the subject. "Everyone's coming right now."

Gabriella nodded. "Isn't he adorable?"

Troy smiled, grazing his hand over his cheek. "He is" Troy had an urge to kiss her, but he knew he couldn't. He would get those feelings sometimes in these quiet, sweet moments. "You did an amazing job"

"Thanks Troy. Really, you don't know how thankful I am" She looked up at him and took his hand and kissed it. He smiled peacefully. "Love you, Wildcat"

"Love you too, best friend." Gabriella patted the spot next to her on her bed and Troy laughed, "I'm too fat to fit on there"

"Oh hush Troy, get up here" She smiled. Troy did as she demanded and she handed him her baby.

Jason's eye's were closed. He looked so delicate and so at peace. "He looks a lot like you" Troy smiled.

Gabriella put her head on his shoulder and looked at her baby, "You think so?" Troy nodded. "He has Richie's blue eyes though."

Chad walked in. "Hello!" He grinned widely as Taylor, Sharpay and Zeke followed.

"Chad, be quiet, this is a hospital" Taylor scolded him. Troy and Gabriella laughed, "Where's Richie?"

Gabriella shrugged, "Probably taking a walk"

Taylor noticed Gabriella was uncomfortable so she changed the subject, "So where's this baby boy?"

Sharpay and Zeke walked around the bed and everyone was surrounding the bed, grinning down at Gabriella and Troy. "He's so cute!" Sharpay squealed. "What's his name?"

"Jason Troy Montez"

"You guys used Troy's name for his middle name?" Zeke asked. Sharpay elbowed him.

Gabriella nodded, looking at him in Troy's arms. "I wanna hold him" Sharpay grinned.

Troy slowly and carefully handed Jason over to her and he got out of the bed. "I'm gonna get something to eat."

"We'll come along" Chad said and Zeke followed, and the guys left.

"What's going on with you and Richie?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella shrugged, "He got pissed off because I wanted Troy's name to be in Jason's name."

"I think he feels like Troy's a threat to him" Taylor explained.

Gabriella nodded as Sharpay watched the baby. "Yeah, I think so. But then I pointed out that he missed the birth, so it was something to make up to me."

"He missed the birth?!" Sharpay asked a little too loudly.

The brown haired beauty nodded. "Troy was here for me though.."

"You say it like its a bad thing" Sharpay lowered her voice.

Gabriella sighed, "He was really sweet, and it was just like when we were together a few years back.."

"You miss him, don't you?" Taylor realized.

"I'm thinking so.." Gabriella frowned. "Definitely not good because I have Richie. And I think Troy still likes me.. or even loves."

Sharpay nodded, giving Taylor - Jason. "I'm pretty sure he does, honey. He always has. Just whatever spark you guys lost, then you met Richie, it came back."

"I can't do anything about it, Shar, I'm engaged to Richie."

Jason woke up, looking at Taylor, and just staring blankly at her. Taylor looked down and cooed at the baby. She noticed his eyes were a cerulean blue. Something was off. Richie had light blue eyes. "Gabs?"

"What?"

"Is there something your not telling me?" She looked up at Gabriella. Sharpay shot her eyes at Gabriella and she was definitely uncomfortable. "Mind telling me why Jason's eyes are a blue blue when Richie's are light blue?"

Sharpay walked over next to Taylor and looked at the new born baby's eyes. "Gabriella Anne Montez"

Gabriella sighed. "He's not Richie's."

A moment of silence passed. "And you've kept this for 9 months?!" Sharpay nearly shouted. Taylor shushed her. "What the hell happened?!"

"Umm..." She sighed, "Okay, it was one night though.. Richie and I got into a huge fight, and I went over to Troy's.."

"Oh my god" Taylor sighed.

Gabriella glared at her, trying to tell her story. "We were just hanging out and everything. And I stayed the night. We ate dinner at his house and had a couple of drinks.. And when it was time for bed, I kind of just went to his room and slept with him in his bed. We were just talking and I don't know. Things just happened.. And we slept together that night." She sighed, "But, we both tried to forget that night. Then a couple days later, me and Richie made up and had sex, thats why he thought the baby was his.."

"Troy doesn't know?" Sharpay asked.

Gabriella shook her head. "You're in so much trouble, Gabs" Taylor sighed.

"I know. I don't know what the hell to do, I'm engaged to Richie and Jason is Troy's child."

"Do you love Troy?" Sharpay questioned quietly.

Gabriella's brown eyes shot to Sharpay. "N-no"

"Are you sure about that?" Taylor spoke. Gabriella looked out the window. "I think you need to break it off with Richie. Tell Troy that Jason is his baby, and we'll take everything from there"

There was a knock and Troy walked in smiling as Chad and Zeke followed in. "Care for some food, Miss. Montez?" Troy handed her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a carton of milk.

Gabriella sat up and smiled, she felt the stares from Taylor and Sharpay. "Mmm, Just what I needed"

"Jason's awake" Taylor said, walking over to Troy and handing him the baby.

Chad and Zeke hovered over Troy, "He has really blue eyes" Chad pointed out.

The girls looked at Gabriella and she sighed, closing her eyes and rubbed her temple. "You okay, Brie?" Troy noticed.

She nodded, "Yeah, Just a little tired.."

Richie walked in looking a little more happier. "Hi guys." They all greeted him except for Gabriella. "Can I see my baby?" He smiled.

Troy looked at him with envy, but smiled nonetheless, "Yeah"

"We make beautiful babies, baby" Richie grinned, walking over to his fiancée in bed. Gabriella shrunk back, smiling lightly. He swooped down and gave her a kiss, whispering in her ear "I'm sorry about earlier." Gabriella nodded, acknowledging it.

"Well, i'm tired, and my hand is sore" Troy smiled at Gabriella. She smiled back, with a twinkle in her eyes.

"You told me I can break your hand" She giggled.

"Riiight" He smiled. "I'm gonna go, I'll see you later, Brie" He gave her a hug and a kiss on her head. "Bye guys" They all bid him a good bye.

"I think we should let Gabi rest" Taylor looked at her expectantly.

"We'll see you later, Gabs" Chad smiled and cooed at the baby a little more.

"Congrats" Zeke smiled. The room was full of smiles today.

Once everyone left, Jason was already asleep and put into his little cart. "How are you baby?" Richie sat on the bed.

"I'm good, I just want to go home now."

He chuckled, "You will soon enough"

_**1 week later..**_

"You need to tell them!" Sharpay yelled at her.

Gabriella shushed her, "Will you be quiet? Jason's sleeping."

Taylor sat down next to Gabriella, "I think the longer you keep it in, the more its going to get worse."

"I know, I know." Gabriella sighed, "Can we just get out now"

The nodded and went back into the living room where Troy, Chad and Zeke were watching tv. Richie was working, again. The girls left the room and Gabriella went into the kitchen and looked for something to eat in the refrigerator. "What was with the yelling?" She heard Zeke ask Sharpay.

"Nothing" She heard Sharpay say.

Gabriella's vision was covered with someone's hands. "Guess who?" His voice rang through her ears and a smile played on her lips.

"Wildcat" She spun around, a smile still on her lips.

He was grinning from ear to ear, "Looking for something to eat, fatty?"

"Hey, be nice. I just gave birth" She laughed.

"Want me to whip you up a pb and j?"

Gabriella's eye's brightened, "Yeah"

"Such a child, Brie" he grinned taking out the things he needed. That place was a second home to him since he's always there hanging out with Gabriella. She sat herself on the counter, looking out the window, watching his every move.

Zeke walked into the kitchen looking for something to eat. "Gabs, what do you have to eat?"

She shrugged, watching Troy making her peanut butter and jelly sandwich, "Why don't you just look for food, man" Troy told him.

"Wanna make me one?" Zeke asked, laughing.

Troy shook his head grinning. "I'm lazy, man"

"Wow, you're kidding right? You're making Gabs one right now, just make another one." Zeke complained.

Troy looked at Gabriella, smiling, "Well Brie is special"

Zeke chuckled and slapped him on the back, "Screw you," It felt like high school at that moment. Zeke walked out of the kitchen and Troy was making her sandwich.

"How are you, Brie?" Troy asked, scraping peanut butter on the bread. "Brie." He looked up at her, she was still looking at him. "Brie?"

Gabriella sat up straight, shaking her head a little, "Sorry, what'd you say? Spaced out."

"You okay?" He walked up to her, putting his hands on her leg. She nodded. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, "Nothing. Just tired." She yawned.

"You sure?" He looked up into her eyes. Gabriella frowned slightly, and he noticed. "What's wrong, Brie? You can tell me."

"I'm just tired," She rested her head against the cup board.

He frowned, "Okay, well you should get some rest, then. I'll whip you up a pb and j, later." she sat there. "Come on, Brie" He grabbed her waist, waking her up a little. She put her hands on his shoulder and he put her down on the tile. A cry rang through the house and Gabriella sighed, "I'll get him, just sleep in the guest room. I won't leave until you wake up or when Richie comes home"

"You sure?" Troy nodded, "Thank you, Troy" She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

_**2 hours later..**_

Gabriella sat up on the bed and yawned and checked her phone. Nothing. She walked into her living room to see Troy sleeping, sitting up on her couch. Everyone else left and the tv was still on. Jason was still sleeping so everything was peaceful. Gabriella sat down next to Troy and pulled her knees to her chest and looked out the window.

_**Gabriella's POV**_

When am I supposed to tell him? Sigh. When am I supposed to tell Richie? Should I tell Richie first or should I tell Troy first? I looked down at my hand, seeing the silver band around my left hand ring finger. Poor Richie. I sighed again and looked out the window. It was a beautiful day outside.

_**No One's POV**_

"Brie?" Gabriella heard his voice. She looked at him. "Morning, sleepy head" He grinned.

Gabriella couldn't help but smile, "Me, sleepy head? Yeah, right"

He chuckled, and put his arm around her, letting her head fall on his shoulder. "You're sure nothing is wrong?" Gabriella shrugged. "Mind telling me, please?"

"I don't know how." Troy sighed. "Y-you can't freak out, okay?"

"Brie, what's going on?" Troy sat up, making Gabriella sit up too. She fidgeted for a while. Playing with her hands and looked down. "Brie."

"D-do you remember that night a long time ago? When I came to your house because Richie and I got into a fight?" Troy nodded. "And the things we did that night?"

It was quiet for the longest time, Troy was looking else where. "He-he's mine?"

Gabriella made him look at her, her eyes wet with tears. She nodded and her tears fell. Troy wiped them. "You're not mad?"

Troy let out a big breath, "I'm just confused, kind of. Why didn't you tell me when you found out? You kept it to yourself for 9 months, Brie. No one else knows?"

"The girls do. They found out the day I had him."

Troy sighed and pushed his hair back, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know, I just couldn't. We agreed to forget about that night, remember?" Troy got up and walked into her room. Gabriella frowned and sat there for a while, looking out the window as she heard the door closed.

A little later, Gabriella heard her baby cry. She got up and walked into her room and saw Troy holding him and shushing him. She stood at the door way, her head resting on the door frame and had a soft smile. Troy looked up and smiled at Gabriella, walking over to her. "It's okay, Brie, I'm not mad." He looked into her brown orbs. He swooped down and Gabriella's heart sped up, thinking he was going to kiss her, but he went next to them - a kiss on the cheek. "I really can't believe he's mine, though. I was there for the birth of my son" He grinned widely. "He's adorable."

Gabriella smiled with relief. She was still with Richie. They both heard the front door open and close and the two best friends looked at each other. "Baby, i'm home" They both heard. Gabriella's eyes were still on Troy. They lightened a little, meaning his mood had changed to sad.

"In here" Gabriella spoke, her eyes still on Troy. They were talking with their eyes. Him telling her she needs to tell Richie the truth.

"Hey baby" Richie walked up next to Gabriella, wrapping his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. "Oh, hey Troy" He spotted Troy with Jason. "Let me see my baby" Richie grinned and Troy held Jason out to him.

"I gotta go," Troy gave her a look, telling her to tell him.

"Bye Troy" She hugged him.

"Call me if you need anything" He whispered in her ear quickly and kissed her cheek slyly. "Later, Richie" Troy let himself out.

"Was everyone over today?" Richie asked. Gabriella nodded, "How are you" He smiled down at Jason.

"Good. How was work?"

"Boring as usual"

Richie put Jason in his little baby crib after he had fallen asleep and the two were watching tv. "Rich?" He answered back with a low 'hmm.' "We need to talk"

Catching her attention, he looked at her, "Whats wrong?"

Gabriella closed her eyes, taking a slow breath in. "I don't know how to say this.." He waited, putting his hand on hers. "Jason isn't yours." She said quickly. But he caught on. It was quiet for a while. "Rich-"

"He's Troy's isn't he."

"I'm so sorry" tears started forming. "It happened out of no where, Richie. I'm so sorry" He sighed, got up an was about to leave. "Richie?" He turned around and looked at her, her ring was off her finger, and she set it on the arm of his couch. "I'm sorry" He walked out and slammed the door. A cry rang off the walls and Gabriella sighed.

After settling Jason down, Gabriella took out her phone and speed dialed Troy's number. "Troy?"

"I'll be right over" She smiled sadly, he knew her too well.

- -

"You okay?" He hugged her once he saw her.

Gabriella nodded, "I guess. I just need somewhere to stay now." Troy looked at her. She looked up at him. "What?" He crossed his arms, looking at her.

"You're being serious?" Gabriella's lips let a small smile slip. Gabriella hugged him and he wrapped his arms around her. "Brie?" She replied with a small 'hmm'. She felt him taking a big breath in. "I love you" He let out.

Gabriella looked up at him, their eyes meeting. "I love you too, " She put her head on his chest, breathing in his scent. He lifted her chin to look at him. His lips crashed down on hers and they shared a long passionate kiss, everything pouring into it from the last couple years they've been apart.

_**5 years later..**_

I stood there, with my hand grasped with hers. Firmly, that is. She looked so beautiful, even if her hair was so messy, her face stricken with pain, and sweat glistening down her forehead.

"Troy!" she screamed at me, tightening her grip.

"Yes, babe" He smiled.

"I'm going to kill you, for getting me pregnant!"

Troy laughed, and pushed her hair away from her face. "You know you love me" he kissed her

"Oh hush up" She laid back, a little more relaxed.

In the past five years, Gabriella and Troy have lived together as a family with their now 5 year old, Jason Troy Bolton. Troy proposed a year later and they were legally married a year after that. Things blew over with Richie and they were all friends and still talking.

"TROY!" Another contraction hit. She squeezed his hand, his face making no signs of pain.

"You'll be okay baby" he whispered, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Doesn't it hurt when I squeeze your hand?" she asked curiously moments later.

Troy shook his head. "Not really. You're pretty weak" A grin broke out on his face.

Gabriella glared at him. "I am not."

He chuckled, taking out his phone as it rang. "Hello?"

"Dad?" he heard a little boy's voice.

"Hey Jase, what's up?"

"Nothing, when are you and momma going to be home?" he asked.

"Uncle Chad is going to take you here tonight or tomorrow, okay? Then you can see you're new little sister"

"Okay. Bye daddy!" he hung up the phone as Gabriella screamed, another contraction hitting. Troy dropped his phone as she squeezed his hand tight, his eyes widening from pain.

"Brie!" he scolded.

A small smile appeared on Gabriella's face. "I'm not weak, am I."

He shook his head, "You made me drop my phone."

"You'll be fine"

That night, Emily Anne Bolton was born.

And they lived as a family.

Happily ever after.

**Don't really like the ending. Merry Christmas! I wish it was a Christmas one shot. Hah. I have a New Years resolution already: WRITE MORE.**

**Haha. :) Well thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. Review! :)**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**Love, Bailey. **


End file.
